Użytkownik:Uromax
thumb|centre|301x301px Nikt by nie pamiętał o dobrym Samarytaninie, gdyby miał tylko dobre intencje. By przejść do historii, musiał mieć też pieniądze. ~ Margaret Thatcher We learn from history that we do not learn from history ~ ''Georg Hegel ''To, że milczę nie znaczy, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia. ~ Jonathan Carroll Z lojalnym będziesz postępował lojalnie; z krzepkim mężem, który jest nienaganny, będziesz się obchodził nienagannie; wobec strzegącego czystości okażesz się czysty, a wobec przewrotnego okażesz się przebiegły. ~ Księga Psalmów, 18:25, 26 Już na wstępie chciałabym zaznaczyć, iż nie gryzę (jeszcze), więc gdybyś miał jakąś sprawę do omówienia prywatnie lub jakieś pytanie którego nie chcesz zadać publicznie - pisz śmiało na: * Mojego maila - uromax.etniczna@gmyail.com * Facebooka (podany u góry profilu) * Lub Twittera - @Uromanx Jestem Dominik, jak można wyczytać z mojego profilu. Moją ukrytą życiową ambicją jest możliwość zbanowania jakiegoś strasznie złego użytkownika (co w pewnym sensie, ale nie całkiem, pozwolił mi zrobić Darkmoon Dragoner, dzięki :*), więc strzeżcie się, bo banhammer nad wami wszystkimi wisi. Lamię dla przyjemności w różne gry, na przykład w EU4, Prison Architecta i Civilization V. Na wiki pojawiłem się w grudniu, pisałem dużo artykułów, więc zostałem wybrany na moderatora. Później awansowałem rangą, zostając administratorem. Gdybyś potrzebował jakiejś pomocy - napisz na mojej tablicy. * 2 grudnia 2015 roku - dołączenie do wiki. * 8 grudnia 2015 - 100 edycji. * 20 grudnia 2015 - 200 edycji. * 1 stycznia 2016 roku - 250 edycji. * 12 stycznia 2016 roku - 300 edycji. * 30 stycznia 2016 roku - 400 edycji. * 7 lutego 2016 roku - 500 edycji. * 17 lutego 2016 roku - 600 edycji. * 1 marca 2016 roku - 700 edycji. * 12 marca 2016 roku - 800 edycji * 22 marca 2016 roku - 900 edycji. * '''31 marca 2016 roku - 1000 edycji' * 24 kwietnia 2016 roku - 1100 edycji. * 9 maja 2016 roku - 1200 edycji. Projekt Pillars of Eternity Jako, że cudowny, prawilny i niesamowity Etnicznik postanowił przygotować sobie Projekt Twierdza, to ja uznałem, iż zajmę się czymś podobnym, ale związanym z grą Pillars of Eternity . Chciałbym przygotować dokładne kompendium wiedzy na temat występowania serii z tej produkcji na kanale Niedźwiedzia. Ciężko powiedzieć, kiedy go ukończę, ale myślę, że spokojnie skończę go do końca lutego 2016 roku (tak, wiem, koniec lutego był już dawno, ale tego jednego odcinka tak bardzo nie chce mi się kończyć :v). Wszystkie artykuły związane z projektem poniżej: * Pillars of Eternity * Pillars of Eternity - "Murzyn Jadwiga'' * Przewodnik Odema * Złocona Dolina * Calisha * Pillars of Eternity - Jak powstają czarni? * Mój cały wkład (wszystkie edycje i artykuły) Napisane artykuły: * Opowieść o Murzynie Januszu * Pismo Etniczne * Nauki i Mądrości Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia (polecam, wyszło lepiej niż myślałem) * Zakazane teksty Lezalita * Bitwa pod zamkiem w Miadziole * Obrona Częstochowy * Państwo Papieskie * Murzyn Jadwiga * Timurydzcy separatyści * Etniczność * Żydowskie Imperium * Pillars of Eternity - projekt Pillars of Eternity * Pillars of Eternity - Murzyn Jadwiga - projekt Pillars of Eternity * Homoseksualizm * Karabin Gatlinga * Muszkiet Niepewności * Bitwa pod Sargoth * Obrona Veluki * Bitwa pod Uxkhal * Lezalit * Matheld * Wojsko Zaporoskie * Chanat Krymski * Bitwa pod wsią Kryłów * Bitwa pod wsią Lisinka * Bitwa o Kamieniec Podolski * Państwo Papieskie/Historia * Etniczne Ziemie (lenna) * Ayn Assuadi * Peacock-Vindemiatrix * Veluca * Państwo Papieskie/I Wojna Światowa * Etniczni Widzowie (grupa) * Bakczysaraj * Wielka Brytania * Tarpan * Lookas * Imperialistyczna Grecja (Lookas) * Aleksander Wielki (Lookas) * Charlie Pożoga * Czarni Bandyci * Pillars of Eternity - Jak powstają czarni? - projekt Pillars of Eternity * Imperialiści - pierwowzór artykułu * Calisha - projekt Pillars of Eternity * Przewodnik Odema - projekt Pillars of Eternity * Złocona Dolina - projekt Pillars of Eternity * Marnid - historia * Dynastia Murzynów - rozwinięcie artykułu. * Dynastia Robercików - rozwinięcie artykułu. * kanał Niedźwiedzia * jego fanpage na Facebooku * i... oczywiście Etniczna Wikia! Kategoria:Wyróżnieni użytkownicy Kategoria:Byli członkowie administracji